Best Christmas (Jonghyun) (One-shot)
by Katherine997
Summary: SHINee Jonghyun x Reader (Christmas Special)


"I'm so excited," I said as I was hanging the decorations on the tree. Yuri giggled as she helped me, "Yah, you that happy your boyfriend is coming back?" She teased. "Of course Unni!" I said, pouting.

"Oh, my little sister is all grown up," She said. "And don't forget who introduced him to you." I smiled at my big sister, she is in a group call Girls' Generation. Kwon Yuri. And she was that one that introduced me to the man I was now dating for two years.

Kim Jonghyun.

"I know," I said, smiling before looking around the apartment I share with him and grinned. "Who's the place look now?" I asked and she smiled. "It looks better then before," She said.

I looked outside and saw it was starting to snow. "You remember when I said that Oppa and I had our first kiss outside when it was started to get snowing?" I asked all of a sudden.

She laughed, "You so in love," She teased. I giggled, blushing as I looked down. "You can't blame me, can you?" I said. She wrapped her arms around me and we giggled, "Kwon (Y/N) You soooo in love," She teased. "It's so adorable."

I glanced at the clock, "Omo, he will be here in 10 minutes," I said. Yuri gasped and let me go, "Omo, I need to go then," She said as she grabbed her bag. She turned to me with a smirk, "See you at the concert, don't forget."

I nodded and waved to her before she left. I sighed happily as I turned back to the tree. "I can't wait to see him again," I said to myself before I went to the bedroom. I thought about what to wear for the concert that SMTOWN was making.

Without knowing, pair of arms snaked from behind me and wrapped themselves around. I yelped and quickly turned around to see a smirking Jonghyun. "Oppa!" I said before wrapping my arms around him and hugged.

He hugged me tightly and chuckled, "You were that focus at the dresses that you didn't noticed me?" He asked. I pulled away slightly with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were still around me and I pouted, "You scared me."

He smiled and licked his lips, "Well, if that's so that I should make it up to you," He said before moving closer to me. I smiled and he crushed his lips into mine. My arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"God, I've missed you," He mumbled between the kisses. I smiled into the kiss, "I missed you to too," I breathed out. His lips left mine only to move to my neck, kissing it and biting, making me moan.

He pushed me to the bed and he hovered over me, kissing my lips again with passion. "Oppa," I moaned into his mouth before he moved again to my neck. "We need to get ready for the concert. You have a show to - ah."

He bit down my soft spot, making me moan louder. "Let's stay home tonight," He mumbled into my neck before kissing the spot. "I want to stay home with you." He moved to my lips as my fingers played with his hair. "I want to be with you in this bed."

I blushed and moaned as I felt his hands moving under my shirt. "Oppa," I said before pushing him off of me. He stared at me as I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"After the show, we can come back," I said, smirking. He smirked before pulling me closer to him again, crushing his lips into mine. After a moment, he pulled away, "Fine."

...

"Teamin! Minho Oppa!" I called with a smile as I saw two of my best friends at the backstage. They smiled as I rushed towards them and hugged them. "Yah, (Y/N) how have you been?" Minho asked as we pulled away. "Fine but I missed you guys," I said and they chuckled.

"We missed you too," Teamin said before I was pulled away and hugged by Key, "Yah, (Y/N) Did you missed only Teamin and Minho? What about me?" He asked before pulling away and pouting. I giggled, "I missed all of you," I said as Onew came over and we hugged.

"How was it in Japan?" I asked. "It was okay but Jonghyun kept complaining that he was missing you," Onew said, making all of us to chuckle. "Yah, all of us were missing you but we didn't complained," Teamin said.

Key looked around, "Where is Hyung?" He asked. "He went to change," I replied and he nodded with a smile. "I was surprise you and Jonghyun came," Minho said, chuckling. "I thought he would want to stay at home with you."

I blushed slightly and gave a small chuckle, "Is that right?" Key smirked, "Oh, he wanted to, didn't he?" He teased. "(Y/N)" I sighed in relief to hear my sister calling me. She came over and hugged me before pulling away.

"Where is Jonghyun?" She asked after looking around us. "He went to change," I replied. "Here I am." We turned around to see Jonghyun walking over us. I froze and I was fighting my jaw from dropping. He was dressed as Santa but shirtless, his abs had a few lipsticks on it, he was wearing a fur red coat, white jeans that was slightly torn and black boots.

He looked so ...

Hot

"Come on, let's get going," Minho said. "Show time," Key said before they all started to walk away, leaving me and Jonghyun alone. He looked at me and I turned my head away from him, blushing. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

I looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned, "Do you like what you see?" He teased, making me blush harder. "N-no," I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow and smirked again, "If you want," He said before moving his lips towards my ear, "I can ask to take the Santa suit for tonight."

I didn't thought I could blush harder then now but I felt my cheeks were going to explode. I quickly looked away from him and he chuckled before kissing my cheek. "Wait for me." With that he walked away and I let out a breath.

This guy is going to kill me one day because of this.

...

"That was amazing," I said as we were driving back home. Jonghyun smiled and I looked at him up and down before looking out of the window, blushing. "W-Why didn't you changed?" I asked, shyly.

He chuckled, "I told you." I slowly looked back at him. He smirked as he looked at me and winked before looking back at the road. I looked back forwards, blushing harder.

As soon as we reached to the apartment and the car pulled up, I quickly climbed out and walked fast to the door. I quickly unlocked the door and went inside. Jonghyun walked in after me and closed the door after he came in.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with a small smirk. I cleared my throat, "I will ... Go and ... Change," I stuttered before quickly walking to the bedroom.

I sighed as I grabbed my pjs but froze when I felt pair of strong arms around me. I was turned around and was facing Jonghyun. He stared at me for a moment and I swallowed, "W-What?" I asked.

He smirked, "You told me something before we left the house," He said, grabbing my pj and placing them on the bed before looking at me again. "What I said? I don't remember," I said.

He chuckled before sneaking his arms around me again and pulling my body to his. "Should I remind you then?" He asked, his voice was lower and it sounded so sexy.

Before I could say anything, he crushed his lips down to mine, kissing me passionately and hungrily. He pushed me gently backwards until I hit the wall. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"This is - ah," I moaned as he moved from my lips to my neck, kissing it. "To hot," I panted. He moved away from my neck and looked into my eyes, panting as well. "Well then." He chuckled and then smirked, "Santa is doing a hell of a good job to warm you up."

I blushed, smirking, "Then ... You should continue that," I said. He grinned before crushing his lips to mine hungrily. He grabbed the hem of my shirt before pulling it off of me.

"Jonghyun," I panted and he groaned before moving his lips to my neck, biting and sucking on my soft spot. I moaned louder, throwing my head back slightly to give him more entrance.

"You moaning like that," He mumbled on my neck, making me moan again. "Drives me crazy." He pulled away as my hands moved to his chest and up to take the red coat off of him.

He let it drop to the floor before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him again, crushing his lips to mine. "Oppa," I moaned and he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled away from the wall and pushed me gently to the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss and I breathed out as I watched him taking off my jeans, leaving me with only bra and panties. He quickly undoing his belt before talking off his jeans and boxer, leaving him completely naked.

I blushed as I saw his member. He hovered over me and before I knew it, my bra was thrown across the room somewhere with me laying on my back. My legs spread open to Jonghyun's eyes.

He looked up at me, smirking before throwing my panties away. "Tell Santa what you want, baby girl," He said in a very seductive voice. He moved his hand to my folds, making my head threw back at the pillow. "You," I moaned.

"What was that?" He asked. I shut my eyes tightly and moaned as two of his fingers moved to clit and moved inside and out. "Damn, Jonghyun please!" I moaned. "Please _Santa_ what?" He asked.

"Ah - " I moaned as he dig his fingers moved deeper in. "Please Santa, fuck me," I begged as I grabbed the bed sheets. He gave a small chuckle before pulling his fingers out and I whined, missing the feeling of his fingers already.

He moved to my face and I blushed as I saw him sucking his fingers. "Damn, you taste so sweet baby girl," He said. I moaned and looked into my eyes. "I'll fuck that beautiful tight pussy so hard you won't be walking for a few days."

I blushed harder at his words. He crushed his lips into mine again, harder before pushing his cock into me. I half moaned and half groaned at the feeling of his length filling me up.

He released a string of curses as he began pounding in and out of me mercilessly. He dipped his head down to my neck and began sucking harshly on my skin. I moaned louder and he moved his hands to linked his fingers with mine over the sides my head.

The pace of his hips weren't looking like they were going to slow down and before I knew it, the feeling in my stomach signalling my climax, slowly began to appear and before I knew it, I was right on the edge. So close to coming that just a few more thrusts and I'd be coming over him.

"Jjong," I moaned. "I'm gonna - ah." I moaned louder as he pounded harder then before. "Oh god," I moaned. "Come, baby," He groaned. "Come around my cock."

I bit down on my lower lip to hold back my moans as I clenched my walls around him while my orgasm exploded in me, and the relief from the orgasm filled me from head to toe. Jonghyun shortly came after, and his thrusts slowed down so that he was slowly grinding his hips into mine, riding out both of our highs.

His position above me stilled as his eyes fluttered close, the only sound in the room being the deep puffs from the both of us as he slowly recovered from the last activity and he slowly pulled out of me.

After a couple more minutes, I'd gotten my breathing back to normal and so had Jonghyun. He lifted his head to look at me, I watched the way his sweat stick to his forehead. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto my puffed lips.

"That was," I panted. "The best present." He chuckled, "Yeah," He agreed. "Admitted, I'm the best Santa." I giggled before giving a nod, "Yeah, you are," I agreed and bit my lower lip. "Thank you Santa."

His eyes moved to my lips and he bit his own lips, "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. He smirked evilly, "Good," He said before linking his fingers with mine.

"Get ready for round two."

* * *

 ** _Merry christmas guys!_**

 ** _Katherine_**


End file.
